The field of the disclosure relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly, to methods and systems for nacelle-position calibration in wind parks.
In many known wind parks, wind direction is an important measurement value. In at least some known wind parks, wind direction may be determined based upon a number called nacelle-position. Nacelle-position is initially set at the time of commissioning of a wind turbine. However, some known wind turbines may deviate in orientation from the initial calibrated nacelle-position.
In order to effectively utilize nacelle-position as a proxy value to determine wind direction, effective methods of recalibrating nacelle-position may be required.